Games
by shiningstar15
Summary: James Craig has always liked playing games, but what happens when it becomes something more? CraigAlexis pairing.


BTW, Craig's not a psycho, he's misunderstood.

Oh yeah, and I own nothing.

* * *

It had started out as a game. He had always liked games. Just a little something to amuse himself until his new identity was created. That's what he told himself anyway. It had quickly escalated to something more, and he hadn't even realized it.

He needed revenge on Nikolas, and he wasn't quite sure why. He'd seen the look in Nikolas's eyes that day at the Metro Court, the look when he threatened to rape Emily and he thrilled at the control he had over him. Over them all. They flinched when he walked by, and he wanted it that way. He wanted them so scared out of their minds that they wouldn't even think of disobeying him.

He saw the fear when he pointed the gun at Emily, his finger carelessly caressing the trigger, acting like he didn't care if she lived or died. But he did care. She was one of his important hostages. If he killed her the equilibrium would shift, his private show would disband, chaos would erupt. He'd be forced to kill them all, and he didn't really want that. They were quite entertaining, in their own pathetic way.

He saw the way Nikolas looked at Emily, and he could tell he loved her more than life itself. He hated him for loving her that way, and he hated her for possessing that love. He knew that back in their perfect little world that they must be sublimely happy. It was then he knew that he had to destroy them. He had to destroy the one thing they had that he never would-true happiness. He hated them because they had the one thing that had always eluded him.

Nikolas had been powerless to stop him when he pursued Alexis, because as much as he loved her, he loved Emily more. He looked on as Craig wooed her, seduced her, and finally-claimed her.

And as much as he hated Craig, he had to admit Alexis was the happiest he'd seen her in a long time. Her eyes sparkled, she looked healthier, and she regained the will to live.

They kept their relationship a secret at his request. He was only thinking of her, he said, and a new relationship could complicate matters for when she tried to get Molly back. She saw the wisdom of his words and was only too happy to comply.

Everything had been so perfect then. They'd spend mornings just lying in bed, his fingers tracing her spine, hers tangled in his hair. He'd bring her breakfast in bed and read out loud to her until she fell asleep. He would even play tea party with Kristina and the dolls.

And one day, everything fell apart. She had gone out, and he'd cooked her favorite meal for her. When he heard her at the door, he turned to greet her, full of expectation. As soon as he saw her face, he knew something was wrong.

"Is it true?",she whispered.

He tried to laugh it off. "Is what true?",he smiled, feigning indifference.

Her voice rose. "Don't insult my intelligence, James!" She laughed bitterly.

"Or is that even your real name?" He didn't answer her. She walked over to him and slapped him. "Did I ever mean anything to you?",she asked, tears streaming down her face. He still didn't say anything. "Answer me!",she screamed, pounding his chest with her fists.

He looked at her with cold, indifferent eyes. She had never seen him like this before. "I'll get my things",he said. He left her sitting at the kitchen table.

When he returned she was standing at the front door, barring his way. She wasn't crying anymore.

"Did I ever mean anything to you?",she asked calmly.

For a second his face betrayed him - of course she meant something - _she was his saviour his redemption his everything_. All he wanted to do was grab her and kiss her until she was dizzy from lack of oxygen and make her forget everything bad that had ever happened to her.

But he couldn't.

He regained control of himself and stared back at her coolly, his eyes cold as blue glass.

"No",he answered.

It was better if she hated him. Hate was a powerful emotion. He of all people, should know that. Hating him would give her a reason to live. Hate would make her fight for her life. Letting her hate him would be the best thing he could ever do for her.

Her face crumpled and she sank to the floor. He stared down at her with a curious mixture of regret and detachment. He pushed her aside and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

He walked out onto the street, and turned around, looking one last time at the house where he had spent some of the best moments of his life.

"Good-bye Alexis",he whispered. "I love you".


End file.
